Butterflies
by o-kouseki-o
Summary: [SM] Taken in by a mononoko, Sango lives her life in the wilderness. What happens when she encounters a young traveller by the name of Miroku? -Sorry peeps, but I have a stupid writer's block...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Haha… No…

I'm back to bring you this new story. I was watching Princess Mononoko when I came up with this idea. The roles of my favourite couple -coughsangoandmirokucough- does sort of fit into the roles of the main characters -Ashitaka and San. This story has no plot whatsoever... Or at least, not yet anyway.

Well, what can I say, except for enjoy?

* * *

****

Butterflies

Prologue

"Chichiue! Hahaue!" a little girl screamed out over the roaring fire.

"Run, Sango! Get out of here!" her father cried out. "Save yourself!"

"No! I won't leave you! We'll get you out, you'll see!"

"It's impossible by now! We're trapped under these beams and stones. Just go!" her mother yelled.

Sango stubbornly ran towards her parents in an attempt to save them, but was only stopped when another beam came crashing down onto the pile and onto their heads as the fire ate it loose.

"No, Chichiue, Hahaue!" Sango sobbed out as she watched helplessly.

Gone… They are gone, along with the five-month old child that Hahaue was pregnant with, and a hundred other people. No one is left… except for me.

The blazing fire burned on as she backed away slowly from the pile, tears spilling from her eyes in never-ending streams. She sniffled a bit before she made up her mind and wiped her tears with her yukata sleeve. She quickly ran over to the giant boomerang she was practising with earlier and dislodged it carefully from another pile of burnt splinters. She quickly grabbed the strap for it and made her way around the orange flames and out of the village.

She kept on running and running, deeper and deeper into the forest, and she never looked back to the dead village that had once been her home. Her eyes were filled with tears once again as she distanced herself from the village more and more, until she had blindly and carelessly tripped on a root of a tree, and fell down face down. At that moment, she didn't care that she fell, and so, she remained there motionlessly. Tears continued to pour out from her eyes.

By the time she had realized her stupidity, it was too late. She could hear the footsteps of a youkai crunching through the grass and cutting through the bushes near her as the crows crowed their cries. She waited a few seconds before lifting her head up, facing whatever that had come. She had then found herself staring into a face with a pair of ruby eyes and a diamond-ish black cross-like mark on its forehead.

And yet, the nearby butterflies fluttered and danced on with their little dances without a care in the world as the sun set behind the thick trees.

* * *

So there you have it, the prologue of this new fan fiction of mine. Short, yes, but I do think that I have improved my writing skills by just a _teeny _tiny little bit, compared to what my writing was like in my first fanfic.

Now, will you please review?


	2. Cursed

Disclaimer: Didn't you read my prologue? What does it say there? Wait… What _does_ it say there?

Heh… Guess what?! I was getting distracted by the new Pokémon games. And so, I was playing them instead of working on my fanfic. But they're so addicting to play…

****

**Responses**:

BoomBoomBaby: Oh... Thank you! Nothing has really passed through my head yet, but I hope it will soon... Go Sango! Nahahaha...  
  
Feisty Feline Feral: More will be coming! Don't worry... And yay cliffhangers!

kashisenshey: Yay to Princess Mononoko! And thank you!

Xichiathik: Glad to hear that you read my other fanfic, and that you like it too. Thank you!

Jyppster: Thank you!

It seems like I could only say "Thank you" today... And now that I've gotten that over with, I'll go onto the story now.

* * *

**  
Butterflies**

Chapter 1 - Cursed

Droplets of water were splashed everywhere from the muddy puddle as hooves ran over it. Then the puddle itself turned into toxic purple as a shadow hovered over it. Miasma spread everywhere as the shadow continued to follow the creature with hooves and its master, instantly killing everything that was too close to it.

"Faster!" the man on the horse urged. "We need to go faster!"

"Right away, sir!" the animal immediately replied.

The horse sped up his running and made his way away from the hovering cloud of miasma. The distance between started to increase, until the living toxic was too far behind.

"Through the forest! We may be able to lose him there!"

The horse nodded his head and ran straight into the dense woods. Dust and dirt were kicked up everywhere as the hooves ran over the almost-bare land. They zigzagged through the trees, with the hope of losing their predator.

But there was no such luck. The cloud of poison continued to hover through the forest at its own speed, following its targeted victims, and killing all organisms that surrounded it. Soon, there was no living tree, plant, nor animal left in the area. All turned dead and grey, without warmth or colour. Even the thick clouds covered the bright shining sun, causing darkness to fall over the land.

The nearest bunch of rabbits that were alive -which were at least half a kilometre away- straightened and twitched their ears for a while before fleeing. The birds stopped singing and flew away. All was silent and lifeless.

The horse and his master halted as they realize that they were trapped, standing only a hectometre away from the edge of the cliff, and where the forest officially ended. The young man jumped off his horse and placed his hand on the tilt of his katana, preparing an attack if necessary.

"Brace yourself, for this is going to be hard and dangerous," the man told his horse.

The horse gulped and stepped several paces back as the cloud of miasma appeared, slowly making its way to its targeted victims.

A sword clashed against the ground moments later as a pained scream filled the air, followed by the release of an evil crackle.

The gentle breeze was disturbed as the winds went violent and picked up everything around it, hurling them and itself into the right palm of the young man as he continued to scream in his newly found pain.

* * *

I think I'll end this chapter here. Short? Yes, but I can write only so much, especially when I'm not feeling so well. I also think that you all know who the characters are and what had happened. It was hard for me to put the curse into his hand, but it had to be done.

Now please, review!


	3. Encounter

Disclaimer: For the last time, no! Yeesh… And to think that you would have gotten the point and idea by now…

Some randomness: Stupid heating and cooling system in school...

Now that I've gotten that over with, on to the responses.

**Responses**:

Nessa03: Well, it can't be that hard to get what's happening, is it?

BoomBoomBaby: Don't worry, it happens to me sometimes too, but just not here. Ah, well, no, it's not those spirit that pierced his hand. Just think about it... Cloud of miasma...

Xichiathik: Lol... exams already? It's just the beginning of the year, isn't it? Well, it is where I am. Awww... Too bad, but don't worry, I do the whole saving fanfics to my computer thing too, since I can't always get on whenever I want to. It's my stupid bro's fault.

Feistyfelineferal: Thank you! But it is hard to write long chapters in this fanfic for some reason... I'll do my best, though.

Just a quick note here: "::Meep::" would be the dialogue made by only Kirara, and only Sango could understand her for now.

And now, onto the story!

* * *

****

**Butterflies**

Chapter 2 - Encounter

"Kirara, I'm back!" a female voice rang out.

"::That was quick, Sango,::" the mononoko commented.

"Yeah well, they were everywhere _and_ easy to reach," the young woman stated.

She carefully dropped the collected nuts and berries into a small pile at a corner of their cave, and sorted them out.

"There should be enough berries and nuts to last us for a day now," she said when she was finished, standing up. "And now for the real hunt: deer meat and fish."

"::You're so energetic,::" Kirara chuckled. "::I haven't seen that in other humans your age.::"

"Well, they take everything for granted," Sango sighed. "They don't know what a real hard life is unless they've gone through this…"

A moment of silence was exchanged between them.

"But then again, I'm free living like this," Sango suddenly grinned, "right, Kirara?"

"::That's true.::"

"And now that I got that over with, I'll _really_ go hunting now. I'll be back in a bit."

She grabbed the giant boomerang that was leaning against the grey stone wall and ran out into the daylight.

"::Poor poor Sango,::" Kirara sighed as she shook her head. She stood up and started walking out after Sango.

"::I should also go and help her.::"

Sango quietly made herself around the trees in the green forest and hid herself in the bushes as she had finally found her target…

---

The young man and his horse quietly cut through the light forest, in search for food. They do have a few berries and nuts, but those were just not enough.

"Master Miroku, look," the horse whispered to his master, nodding his head at the deer in front of them, only about 20 feet away.

"Yes I know that," the man replied. "But can't you sense it? There's also a youkai nearby, and something else, too."

"It's a human. A human girl, to be exact."

"A human girl? _Just_ a girl?" Miroku questioned.

The horse glared at his master with disgust, and then he turned his attention back to the wild animal.

"But think about it," the horse said, "that this could be the only one for a long time."

"I think I get the message, Hachi," Miroku whispered.

He cautiously tiptoed closer to the animal, making as little noise as possible, but he was stopped short when something large whizzed by right in front of him, and it separated the deer's head from the rest of its body as it was returning to its owner.

The wild young woman and mononoko leaped out from the bushes and made off with the flesh.

"H-hey! Wait!" Miroku called out, running after them -well, the young woman, to be exact. (-.-;)

Noticing this, the woman leaped onto the mononoko's back, and they flew off, back to their home.

The man stopped running so he could catch his breath, and stared off after them. His eyes automatically squirmed as the sun shone into them.

"Hachi, we're going after them," Miroku said, determined to chase after the woman and the youkai.

It wasn't the food he was interested in. It was something else; something that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

* * *

Heh, so yeah, that's it for this chapter. It was short once again, but good things can come in little packages, right? Right?

Now please, you know what to do!


End file.
